<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adora Seriously Needs a Vacation by elysianrogue (l_ecrivain)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458754">Adora Seriously Needs a Vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ecrivain/pseuds/elysianrogue'>elysianrogue (l_ecrivain)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora seriously needs a vacation, Bisexual Glimmer (She-Ra), Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ecrivain/pseuds/elysianrogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just glitradora being dorks honestly</p>
<p>adora has too much to do and is her normal take-everything-on anxious wreck and her awesome girlfriends help her calm down and relax a little</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adora Seriously Needs a Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Catra strode down the empty hall towards her bedroom, hands shoved deep in her pockets. Melog trailed behind her, watching as the feline girl turned the corner and stopped in front of the large door. Catra pushed the door open, hoping that she would find at least one of her girlfriends in their room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a long morning of sparring with a few of the princesses and emotionally exhausting meditation and quote-on-quote therapy with Perfuma, all Catra wanted to do was crawl into bed with Adora or Glimmer--preferably both--for some much-needed R&amp;R. She scoffed amusedly at the thought of needing to recover from such a morning. Before the defeat of Horde Prime, she’d have never thought her days could be so relaxing. But she really thought that was beside the point when it let her go bother her girlfriends for that clearly needed attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And she was in luck. This really was a good morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer was perched on the end of their bed watching Adora who stood in the center of their room. Catra padded into the room without a word, not wanting to interrupt the conversation the two were having. Melog wandered over to the plush carpet in the corner, quickly curling up on top of it. The alien cat raised her head and glanced toward Glimmer and Adora with an odd expression. Catra raised a brow before turning back to her girlfriends and noticing Glimmer had now stood and was closer to Adora with wide eyes and Adora had a positively panicked look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra stepped toward the two, her easy grin slipping into a concerned frown. She reached a hand out to them, Glimmer finally locking eyes with Catra as if to try and convey the message of what happened. “Hey, what’s wrong?” asked the feline girl, grabbing Adora’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora groaned in response, lightly pulling her hand out of Catra’s and beginning to pace. “There’s so much to do!” she exclaimed, hands shooting up into the air dramatically before falling back down to her sides as she started rambling. “Frosta needs help with the new laws in the Kingdom of Snows, Scorpia asked if I could help with the restoration of The Fright--I mean the new Scorpion Kingdom, I have so much paperwork to do, there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> new First Ones’ ruin that needs translation--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time Glimmer reached out towards the blonde but was brushed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“--Entrapta needs parts for Darla--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora,” Catra said firmly, trying to pull the blonde out of her spiralling thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“--there’s a distress call from another planet and--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“--did anyone remember to contact the village have trouble with the clones??” Adora spun, around eyes wide. “Is it still there? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can villages disappear?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora!” Glimmer cried, grabbing the blonde by the shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Adora finally responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you calm down and explain why exactly you’re freaking out?” Catra asked, her brow pinched with concern.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora’s shoulder slumped and she let out a deep sigh. “There’s just so much to do. When am I supposed to do it all?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer tutted. “When are you going to stop overworking yourself, Adora?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never,” Catra and Adora replied simultaneously before grinning at each other, Adora’s more tired-looking than Catra’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer rolled her eyes. “You two are impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra smirked, wrapping an arm around Glimmer’s waist and digging her fingers into the queen’s side. Glimmer shrieked with laughter, shoving Catra’s hands away. “Stop! Stop! Catra!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra snickered. She glanced at Adora. “C’mere.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora shook her head with a laugh. “Not if I’m going to be attacked.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a pout, Catra replied, “Fine, if you don’t want any feel-better kisses from me.” She pulled Glimmer close to her and drew her face up to hers in a quick kiss. Glimmer leaned up and reconnected their lips. Catra pulled away just to stick her tongue out childishly at Adora.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catraaa,” Adora whined, crossing her arms, the shine in her eyes giving away her amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry,” Catra drawled lazily, stepping forward to drape her arms over Adora’s shoulder, her smile teasing, “did you want something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora rolled her eyes and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Catra’s nose. “You suck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s no way to ask for things,” Catra teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer watched the interaction, warmth rising in her chest.  She loved her girls. She stepped forward, leaning up and placing a kiss on Adora’s cheek. “Come on you workaholic. Take a break.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora’s brow creased. “But-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope!” Catra interrupted. “No buts. I came here to hang out with my girlfriends and that’s what I’m going to do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora smiled. “Fine. But just for my girls. And I still have to--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora,” Glimmer said softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora blushed. “Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can help you tomorrow, babe,” Catra said, reaching a hand out for Glimmer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer nodded, squeezing Catra’s hand. “It’ll get done faster if we all do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora smiled softly. “Thank you. I love you both.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sap,” Catra teased with a smirk. Adora jabbed her lightly in the side in response. Catra giggled. “Love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer snickered. “Love you, Adora.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora grinned and looked between the two girls. Her best friends and the loves of her life. She briefly wondered how she got so lucky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uggghhhh you’ve got that sappy look in your eyes again!” Catra exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra, don’t lie to yourself,” Glimmer teased. “You’re the sappiest out of all of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Sparkles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora smiled and wrapped an arm around each of them. “I thought you were supposed to be helping me relax?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer scoffed. “You’re already more relaxed than before. We’re doing great.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra wiggled her brows. “I know what’ll help you relax,” she said suggestively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adora rolled her eyes before licking her lips and raising a brow. “Lead the way then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra shot a look to Glimmer who just grinned and teleported them onto the bed. Adora burst out laughing. “Someone’s impatient.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer just silenced the blonde with a kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't hate this, but it doesn't feel right. it was an impulse write for my latest obsession. lemme know how I did! thanks guys.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>